Lies
by robinscorpiofan
Summary: Takes place in August 2007, some AU. Sam leaves Jason and all his lies. But after she's gone, Jason realizes that he doesn't like the person that he has become. He wants to go back to the way things used to be, but is that what Sam wants? READ AND REVIEW!
1. Giving Up

Lies

Sam stared as Elizabeth and Jason hugged. She was absolutely furious. Jason had thrown away 3 years he had shared with Sam, her daughter, and their own daughter for _her._

She turned around and walked out of the court house.

Before returning to the Metro Court, where she had been staying with the girls, Sam had to get the rest of her things from the penthouse.

She walked up to the door and opened it. As she entered, she saw Jason holding her star necklace.

"I just came to get the rest of my stuff." She avoided eye contact and went over to the stairs where her box was.

"Do you need any help…?"

"No." she interrupted. He sighed. "You really expect me to accept anything from you?" Jason held out her star necklace.

"You can keep it. I don't need any reminders of this…the lies, the secrets. God Jason, why couldn't you just tell me the truth!"

"I was protecting my son!" she had always been able to get a rise out of him.

"You wouldn't have had a son in the first place if you hadn't of cheated on me!"

The summer before, Jason had seen Sam talking to Lucky and then she hugged him because he was worried about losing Cameron if Elizabeth left him. Jason had taken it the wrong way and gone back to the penthouse. Elizabeth climbed 14 flights of stairs during a blackout and they ended up having a one night stand, which resulted in Jake.

"I've already apologized so many times, Sam. I don't know what I can say to make you feel better."

"You can say that you are going to fight! I want you to stop following Elizabeth around like a lost puppy. Step up and claim your son!"

"I am protecting him from my life! I live in so much danger and I don't want him to get hurt!"

"But it's okay if my daughters get hurt? You stepped up and became Lila's father the moment I found out I was pregnant with her. You may not be her biological father, but you are her dad in every way that counts. And what about Madelyn? Or does she not matter because your precious son was born right before her?"

"Don't you ever accuse me of not loving them! I love my children, including Lila, with all my heart!"

"Then fight for your son!"

"There is no way I could win that battle. No one thinks I could be a good father to Jake."

"Everyone thinks you could. The only reason you are lying is because Elizabeth told you to." She shook her head. "This is not even worth it. You know, everyone always told me that I shouldn't get involved with you. They said I would get hurt. I said that you would always protect me and trust me and be honest with me. But I guess everyone was right." She opened up the door. "Feel free to run off with Elizabeth. You don't have to deal with some bimbo, her brat, and your kid anymore, because apparently, that's all we are to you." She slammed the door.

Sam entered the room she had at the hotel. She refused to cry, no matter how much she wanted to.

She loved Jason and probably always would. But right now, she had to worry about her daughters. The two little girls that would now be growing up without their father.

"Mama." Her nearly 3 year old daughter Lila Danielle climbed up onto the bed. The little girl looked exactly like her mother.

"Come here, baby." She held the little girl in her lap. "Where's your sister?"

"Hi Sam." Lulu, who had become the girls' nanny, carried 2 month old Madelyn in.

"Hey." She took the daughter she shared with Jason from the young blonde's arms. "You can have the next few days off, okay? I need to be with my girls."

"Okay. But call if you need anything." Sam nodded and Lulu left.

"Where's Daddy?" Lila asked. Sam looked into her little girl's eyes. Though Sonny was her biological father, she only knew him as Uncle Sonny. He refused to be a part of her life and he was now dating a woman named Claudia.

"Lila, Mommy and Daddy got in a fight. Now me, you, and Maddie are going to live somewhere else without Daddy."

Sam looked down at little Madelyn Sophia. The baby was Sam and Jason's miracle. They had tried for 2 years to conceive a child with no luck and then they got her unexpectedly. She was a month younger than her half brother, Jake.

"I go color?" Sam picked up both of her girls and opened up the door to the joining room. Lila and Madelyn had been sharing it and there was a crib, toddler bed, and a bunch of toys in it. Sam sat Lila down at the table in the corner and gave her crayons and paper.

She realized it was time for Madelyn to eat. She left the door open so she could hear Lila and went to warm up a bottle for the baby. When it was warm, Sam sat on the bed, holding her daughter.

As she looked down at her child, Sam began to cry. Jason was gone and he wasn't coming back.

Elizabeth sat nervously on the couch inside of her house. Lucky had left her and taken Cameron with him. She had visitation of her son, but the court decided that Lucky was the best person to raise Cam, even though they weren't biologically related. Jake was asleep in the playpen near the couch.

She heard the knock on her door and she stood to answer it. Jason walked inside of her house.

"What's wrong? Is it Jake? Is he hurt?"

"Nothing is wrong. Why do you assume that? I just wanted to spend some time with you."

"We agreed that it was too dangerous for me to be in Jake's life."

"But now Sam and her kids are gone. We can be together and raise our son."

"_I said that you would always protect me and trust me and be honest with me." _Sam's words echoed in his head.

"I have to go." He walked out of the house and climbed into his car.

Jason realized that Sam was right. He looked into the rear view mirror and didn't even recognize himself anymore.

He didn't want to be the lying, cheating Jason, Elizabeth's Jason.

He wanted to be Sam's Jason. The honest, trusting, protecting, Jason. And he was going to do anything to be that Jason again.


	2. Fighting for Independence

Sam carried Lila and Madelyn into the lobby of the hotel. Carly was at the front desk. The mother of two went over to her.

"Hi Lila, hi Maddie!" Carly said to the girls. "You are both so beautiful today!" she looked at Sam and noticed her slightly red face and puffy eyes. "You've been crying."

"You can still tell? I was hoping that the shower would help, but I guess it really didn't do much since I cried in there too." Sam sighed.

"Where is Lulu? Shouldn't she have the girls?"

"I gave her a few days off. I wanted to spend time with the girls and I don't exactly have the money to pay a babysitter everyday." She looked away, disappointed in herself.

"I'm sure Jason would give you money…"

"No, I'm not going to be Elizabeth. She got money from Jason and let him buy her a house. I want to do this on my own. I've been dependent on him and it's time that I do something for myself." She took a deep breath. "Which is why I wanted to ask you for a job. You don't have to give me one just because of the girls. I can fill out an application and everything…"

"Sam, you don't have to do all of that. You worked here before and you were good."

"Carly, I was horrible at my job. Let's face it. The only thing I can do right is con people."

"That's not true, you just need some help." She smiled. "Maxie is working in the boutique again. There is an opening there and you could work with her."

"Really? Thanks Carly." The woman unexpectedly hugged her. "I promise, I will work hard. If I'm doing badly, you can fire me. I want to do this alone and I don't want this job just because I have 2 kids and I'm Jason's ex." She paused. "I don't understand why you're being so nice."

"Well for one, you are the mother of my nieces." She smiled at the girls. "We may have had our differences, but I always thought we had some kind of mutual respect for each other. Elizabeth is definitely not the right person for Jason. We both know that."

"He's free to do whatever he wants now." Sam said.

"Sam, you can start working tomorrow. Would you let me pay Lulu?"

"No Carly. That is asking way too much. I'll just find the money somehow."

"Or you can let me watch them. I'm off tomorrow, so I can take them, free of charge."

"Really? I don't want to impose…"

"I offered."

"Thank you." Sam said. "I'm going to take the girls to eat."

"Here, take this." Carly pulled a paper out of her desk. She scribbled something on it and handed it to Sam.

"What is it?"

"An employee pass. You get to eat here for free now." Sam hugged Carly again.

"You're the best." She walked away with the girls.

Jason stared at the ceiling in his bedroom. It was morning and he hadn't slept at all. He could only think about Sam and how much he wanted her back.

He started to think that maybe she was right. Maybe he should fight for his son. He had helped create Jake. It was only fair that he got to be a part of his life.

But there were all the doubts in his mind. What if Jake got hurt because of his life? That was one of the reasons why Jason had tried to push Sam away. He didn't want her, Lila, or Maddie to get hurt.

Jason decided that maybe now wasn't the best time to fight for his son, or his daughters for that matter. He knew that Sam would never try to keep their girls from him, but she wouldn't completely trust him with them.

The front door opened and Carly came storming in. She was looking at him angrily.

"Jason Morgan, you are such an idiot, you know that!" she yelled at him.

"What happened, Carly?"

"Sam is a wreck. She's been crying, that much is obvious from her face. She won't let anyone help her with the girls and she can hardly afford to stay in the hotel and have Lulu babysit the kids!"

"Why didn't she tell me?" he asked, pulling out his wallet. "How much do I need to pay for her hotel bill?"

"She won't let you pay. She says that she needs to get back on her feet by herself. I gave her a job in the Metro Court boutique."

"Thanks Carly. I'm surprised you did that for me." She slapped him across the face.

"You self centered jerk! I didn't do that for you. I did it for Sam! You cheated on her and got someone else pregnant, and then left her for freaking Elizabeth? Seriously, Jase? She doesn't even compare to Sam!"

Jason never thought he would live to see the day that Carly would be defending Sam. But here she was, screaming at the top of her lungs, trying to get him to open his eyes.

"I know. I want Sam back. Just not right now why everything is so bad."

"Well Jason, she's not going to wait around forever." With that, Carly walked out the door.

**This is my 18****th**** update since Friday! I'm so proud of myself. Secrets, You Choose, and The Right Life will be coming soon, either today or tomorrow. I'm on a mission to finish my stories!**

**Did you like how Carly defended Sam?**

**Should Jason fight for Jake?**

**Do you think Sam should let people help her, or is she justified in wanting to do things herself?**

**Are there other characters you would like involved with Sam and Jason?**

**Please REVIEW and tell me your thoughts on this chapter (and my other stories if you haven't read them!) Reviews are what keep me updating!**

**Also, could someone please go read my story The Kids? It seems like it is my only story not getting any reviews and I would really like to know why. If you read it, please PM me or leave a review telling me what I can do to make more people read it!**

**Leave me a nice REVIEW please!**


	3. Fear

Sam sat in a chair by the pool holding Madelyn. Lila was sitting on the steps wearing floaties and an intertube, but Sam still kept an eye on her. She was trying to still let her girls have fun, even though her life was falling apart.

She felt him before she even saw him, but chose to ignore it, keeping her eyes on Lila instead. Madelyn started to cry so she stood, bouncing the baby gently.

"Sam." she didn't even turn at the sound of her name. Jason came up behind her, gently touching her shoulder. She whipped around.

"Don't touch me." she kept a protective hold on Madelyn. Jason sighed.

"I want to give you some money."

"Why would I want your money?"

"To support out daughters."

"Our daughters? They are MY daughters, Jason. You obviously weren't thinking about them when you cheated on their mommy with the Queen of One Night Stands."

"That's not fair. Madelyn wasn't even born yet and..."

"But Lila was. She loves you so much, Jason. She might not be your biological daughter, but to her, there's no difference."

"How many times do you need me to say I'm sorry?" he yelled.

"I'll tell you when you get there. And sorry isn't going to be enough. I want to see you actually change, Jason. You are still the same person that you were when you cheated on me. You're not the Jason I love." she sighed. "Come on, Lila." Sam leaned down to get her bag and turned towards the pool. "Lila?"

Her little girl was on the bottom of the deep end.

"Lila!" Sam screamed. She put Madelyn in Jason's arms and jumped into the pool, swimming to the bottom and grabbing her child. She went to the top quickly and climbed out.

"Oh my god." she muttered repeatedly. She layed Lila on the ground and began CPR. After what felt like a life time, Lila began to cough, spitting water out of her mouth. She started to cry.

"I'm so sorry, baby." Sam pulled the 3 year old into her arms and started to gently stroke her back.

"Mama." she sobbed, squeezing on to Sam for dear life. The brunette stood, keeping her child in her arms and turned towards Jason. He followed her out of the pool room and to her car.

Sam put Lila in her carseat and then took Madelyn from Jason, putting her into her seat. She grabbed a pair of sweatpants from her bag and slipped them on.

"Sam..."

"No." she got into the driver's seat and drove away, leaving Jason standing there alone.

"She's okay, Sam." Robin told the young mother.

"Are you sure?"  
"Yes. There's no water in her lungs or anything. She'll be fine."

"Thank you so much." Sam felt the tears sting her eyes. Robin nodded and walked out.

"I'm sorry." Lila whimpered.

"No baby, I'm sorry. I should have been watching you better."

"I saw you not looking. I wanted to swim on the big people side." the little girl said, her lower lip trembling.

"Honey, you know not to go over there without Mommy. Don't do it again, okay?" Lila nodded and hugged Sam, holding onto her.

The curtain was pulled back and Jason entered. Sam stopped herself from rolling her eyes. She really didn't want to listen to him criticizing her about being a bad mother.

"Daddy, why don't you live with us no more?" Lila questioned. Jason looked to Sam for help, but she just stared at him.

"Because Daddy did a bad thing and it hurt Mommy's feelings. Now Mommy needs some time away from Daddy."

"Don't try to blame this on me, Jason." Sam said to him so low that Lila couldn't hear. "Lila, it's going to be okay. You and Maddie will be happy living with Mommy and I'll take good care of you."

"How can you take good care of them without any money?" Jason asked after he had pulled Sam away from their daughters. "You have nothing, Sam. You were completely dependent on me."

"That's so nice for you to rub it in my face." she sarcastically remarked. "It doesn't matter. I'm thinking about leaving Port Charles anyway."

"Why? You're family is here. I'm here."

"I don't need you, Jason. I can do this all by myself. I wish I could just pull you right out of Lila's life, but that's not going to happen. She already knows you and loves you, even though you apparently don't feel the same way. But Madelyn is only 2 months old. She doesn't know you and there's no way she'll miss you."

"You're going to take my daughter away?"

"I'm not Elizabeth, Jason. I'm just simply stating the facts. And remember, you have no ties to Lila. I can just pull her away from you if I want and you can't do anything about it. So don't try and stop me from doing what I want because I will do what I want to do. It's time that the real Sam McCall comes back." she pulled the engagement ring from her finger and shoved it into his hand. "Thanks for ruining our lives."

**Sorry for such a long wait on this! My laptop is fixed, so updates will be coming faster now. I will be glad to take any suggestions on this or my other stories. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Reassurances

Jason had gotten a phone call from Sonny, so he had to leave. Sam made sure Lila was okay for the millionth time and then packed up her daughter's things. She held Madelyn and opened up the curtain, grabbing Lila's hand.

And there, at the Nurse's Station, was her worst enemy.

Sam planned to just walk by and act civil. They were at a hospital, for God's sake, and she had her two daughters with her. But of course, as she walked by, Elizabeth called out to her.

"Oh Sam!"

She contemplated on just walking away, but that would be rude and she would not teach Lila to act that way. She turned around.

"Yes, Elizabeth?"

"I just wanted to say thank you." She approached the group. "Now that you're gone, I can move in with Jason!"

"Mommy?" Lila questioned, looking up at Sam. "Daddy likes her?"

"Daddy _loves_ me." Elizabeth corrected, leaning down to the child's level. "You see, me and Jason had a baby. This baby is actually his, unlike you, so he loves it."

Lila's bottom lip started to quiver and her gaze went to her mother. Sam's eyes held a fire that hadn't been there in a long time.

"Patrick!" she called to the neurosurgeon as he got off the elevator. He came over to her.

"Hey Sam."

"Take my kids." She passed him Maddie and grabbed Lila's hand, putting it in Patrick's.

"Come on, girls. Let's get some ice cream from the cafeteria." He noticed the tears coming down Lila's cheeks and knew that this wouldn't end well for Elizabeth. He lifted up the 3 year old and got back onto the elevator.

"I can't believe you would stoop so low that you would tell my daughter that her father doesn't love her." Sam said, moving dangerously close to Elizabeth.

"Jason's not her father. Sonny is."

"But she doesn't know that, and even if she did, she still would consider Jason to be her dad. He's the one that has been around for her whole life. Where has he been for Jake's?"

"Don't pretend like you don't know we've been meeting up since Jake was conceived."

"Conceived? You mean when you got Jason so drunk that he couldn't even remember who you were?"

"Jason knew it was me!" Elizabeth yelled.

"You just believe whatever you want, Elizabeth. Keep living in your little fantasy world. But when Jason leaves you for someone else, don't be surprised." Sam turned around to leave.

"Oh, like when he left you for me?"

Sam whipped around and punched her in the face.

Nikolas walked into the PCPD, his check book in his hand. He made it to the front desk and spotted Carly, Lulu, and Maxie already sitting in the waiting area. The oldest of the three had called him.

"Uncle Nik!" Lila jumped off of Lulu's lap and ran over, hugging his legs. "Are you gonna help Mommy?"

"Yes I am." He leaned down and scooped her up. "How much for Samantha McCall?"

The officer told him the amount and Nikolas wrote it down on the check, sliding it across the table. The prince then went over to where the girls were, passing Lila back to Lulu.

"I'd like a moment alone with my cousin." He opened up the door and entered.

Sam was sitting at the table, her eyes staring straight down. He could clearly see her bloody knuckles and shook his head with a sigh.

"What happened?"

Her brown eyes met his. They both stared at each other for a moment before Sam started to cry. Nikolas went around the table, picked her up, sat in her chair, and held her on his lap.

"I was at the Metro Court with the girls and Lila was sitting on the steps in the shallow end. I was only about 4 feet away from her in a chair with Madelyn. Then Jason came in and we started arguing. I turned around to leave and Lila was on the bottom of the deep end. I jumped in and got her out and took her to GH. Robin said she was fine and then we were going to leave. Elizabeth was at the Nurse's Station and I was going to just walk right past her and not even acknowledge her, but then she called out to me, so I turned around. She thanked me for leaving so she could be with Jason. Lila asked if she was with her Daddy and Elizabeth said yeah because she has his real baby and Lila was not really his. I gave the girls to Patrick and told her that I couldn't believe she would say that. She said that it was the truth. We started to fight about Jason and how he was drunk when Jake was conceived and she said they had been meeting up ever since then. I told her that he would eventually leave her for someone and she said 'Oh, like he left you for me?' and I turned around and punched her. I beat her up pretty bad and hospital security came. They pulled me off of her and called the police."

"Sam, you really need to learn to control your temper." Nikolas said. "I want you and the girls to come stay with me at Wyndemere. Spencer's nanny can take care of the girls."

"Nik…"

"I understand you don't want to be the town charity case. I think it's a Cassadine trait. But I'm your family, Sam. I can help you get back on your feet."

"But I have a job to do at the Metro Court."

"Like I said, Spencer's nanny can watch the girls while you work."

"They love Lulu though…"

"Then I'll hire her too."

"I can't ask you to do that."

"I don't know if you remember this or not, but she is my sister. I'll gladly pay for her."

"Fine." Sam agreed. "Thank you." She hugged him tightly.

"We're cousins, Sam. I'd do anything for you. Now, let's get out of here." They both got up and left the questioning room. As soon as the door opened, Lila threw herself at Sam.

"Mommy."

"Hey Princess." She picked up her daughter and looked over. Lulu and Maxie were both watching her and Carly was holding Madelyn.

"Looks like I'm moving to Wyndemere." Sam told them. They all smiled, knowing that Nikolas would take good care of her there. "Lulu, the girls love having you as a nanny. I was wondering if you would want to come too."

"Nikolas?" she looked at her oldest brother. He nodded. "I guess I better go pack."

"Lulu, you can't leave! I can't afford the apartment by myself!" Maxie complained.

"Maxie, you can move in too. On one condition." She looked at Nikolas as he spoke. "You design clothes for Lila, Madelyn, and Spencer."

"Of course I will!" she jumped up, hugging him. "Thank you!" she hugged Sam. "And thank you too!"

"Uncle Nik, can I have a Princess room?" Lila questioned.

"You can have whatever you want, Lila." He promised. "Now, I'll call some of my men. A few will go back to the apartment with Maxie and Lulu and some will go get Sam's stuff from the Metro Court." Nikolas looked at his cousin. "Me and you are going to go back to the penthouse and get everything that is yours and the girls." Sam nodded her head reluctantly.

"Awww, I wish I was moving somewhere else! You guys are going to have all the fun without me." Carly pouted.

"Don't worry, Aunt Carly. You can come visit. But you have to knock first." Everyone laughed at Lila's statement. They went their separate ways.

"I thought we were staying at Uncle Nik's." Lila said as Nikolas's driver pulled into the Harborview Towers parking garage.

"We are, but we have to get our stuff first." Sam told her daughter. The door opened and they saw Lucky standing there with Cameron. "Lucky?"

"I called him to help." Nikolas stated as he lifted Madelyn from her seat. "Shall we go inside?"

"Good afternoon, Miss McCall." Milo said as he opened the door.

"Hey Milo."

"Hi Milo!"

"Hello there, Lila!" he high fived the little girl. All of Sonny and Jason's guards loved her.

They stepped onto the elevator and arrived to the floor of the penthouse. Sam pulled out her key, unlocking the door and coming in.

Jason walked down the stairs as she entered. He noticed Lucky and Nikolas behind her and scowled; he didn't particularly like the two men. His eyes landed on his daughters.

"Hi Lila." She buried her face in Sam's leg. The brunette looked just as confused as Jason, but then realization dawned on her. She motioned for Jason to talk to Lila.

"Go upstairs to Maddie's room. Start there." She told her friend and cousin. They did as she said, taking Cameron with them.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Jason questioned, putting a hand gently on Lila's back. "It's just Daddy."

"You don't love me?" she asked, her brown eyes filling with tears as she looked at him.

"Of course I love you. Lila, I know that me and Mommy aren't happy with each other right now, but none of that is ever your fault. I still love you and Maddie and Mommy very, very much." He ignored Sam's eye roll when he said that.

"But that lady said…"

"What lady?" Jason interrupted. The question was directed towards Sam.

"The home wrecker." She muttered quietly. Lila looked up at her.

"What did you say, Mommy?"

"Elizabeth, baby."

Jason had heard her the first time and knew exactly who she was talking about. He turned the 3 year old so she was facing him.

"I want you to look at me right now, Lila Danielle McCall." Her brown eyes that were the exact same as her mother's bore into his blue eyes. "I will love you forever and always. There is nothing that you can say or do to make me stop loving you. Whatever happens, you're always going to be in my heart. Okay?"

"Okay Daddy." She threw her arms around his neck, hugging him. "I love you too."

"I know you do." His eyes met Sam's. "How about you go help Uncle Nikolas and Uncle Lucky and Cameron get your toys?"

"Okay." She climbed up the stairs. Her parents waited until she was out of view to speak. Jason stood up from where he had been kneeling.

"Can I hold her?" Sam nodded and reached out, passing the baby to him. He saw her hand. "What happened?"

"I beat the crap out of Elizabeth. I am not going to let some home wrecker make my baby girl cry."

Jason smiled on the inside. He loved how protective Sam was of their children. She was an amazing mother.

"What started the argument? Why did Lila think I didn't love her?"

Sam recapped the entire argument to her now ex-fiancé. She noticed the angry look on his face and smiled inwardly. Jason always got mad if someone talked badly about her or the girls.

"Let me help you with your hand." He walked into the kitchen, Sam following closely behind. She lifted herself up onto the counter. Jason held Maddie with his left arm and reach into the cabinet with his right. He pulled out bandages.

Jason got a disinfectant wipe and ran it across Sam's knuckles. She winced at the feeling. He put some Neosporin on the cuts and then wrapped her hand. Before he could stop himself, he leaned down and kissed the bandage. That was something he had always done when she got hurt.

"Thank you." Sam practically whispered. Then she realized that they were getting too close. She jumped off the counter and walked out of the room, going upstairs.

Jason looked down at Maddie. She was a beautiful little girl, just like Lila. They both looked exactly like Sam, though he was pretty sure that Maddie would have his blue eyes.

"Hi baby girl. I'm sorry that I haven't been around lately. I've missed you." He leaned down, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "You are the light of my life, you and your sister and your mommy. Remember that."

Maddie sighed contently and Jason wrapped his arms around her a little tighter, wanting to just shield her from the rest of the world.

"You're going to go stay with Uncle Nikolas now. But you can come back here anytime you want. This is still your home, Madelyn Sophia. And I'm still your Daddy."

"What about that baby?" he looked up, seeing Lila standing in the doorway. Jason motioned for her to come over and she did. He leaned down and lifted her up, sitting her on the counter and then keeping a protective hand on her leg.

"It doesn't matter. I'm still your Daddy and Madelyn's Daddy and I always will be. Even if me and Mommy never get back together, you are still my daughters. I would do anything for the two of you, okay? I love you so much, Lila, and I know that you don't really understand what's going on right now. But you have Daddy and Mommy and you always will."

"I love you." She wrapped her little arms around his neck.

"I love you too." He looked down at Madelyn. "Both of you."


	5. Please Read

Hey everyone! Sorry if you thought this was an update, but I have news regarding all of my stories!

I have started a new website called That's Life. It's going to be where my new story is going to be posted, along with all of my others. From now on, I think I will be updating my stories more frequently on there than on here. It's just easier for me. Unfinished stories on here, and sequels to finished ones will be posted on there and updated before on here.

If you're a fan of my story **Convenience** (if you've forgotten, it's the one where Sam and Jason have twins named Emmy and Lily who they never knew were twins, and then they get sick and bring everyone back together), make sure you sign up on my That's Life website because that is next in line to be updated!

If you're a fan of my story **Secrets** (the ridiculously dramatic story with Sam and Jason's daughter Sofia), the sequel **Lies Untold** is being worked on and it will eventually be posted there!

If you liked my story **The Right Life** (Jason married Elizabeth, Sam and Jason have a daughter named Olivia, and in the end, they end up getting custody of Cameron and Jake), the sequel is now being written and I will post it there soon!

If you are a fan of **Last Kiss** (which let's face it, there aren't many), I will be posting it there **only if people express interest in what happens!**

If you were a fan of my writing back when it was Scrubs instead of JaSam, let me know and I will try and write some more!

If you liked **Before Mattie** (story focusing on Robin, Sam, Lulu, Carly, Elizabeth, and some others and they have babies at the same time, Robin's is named Mattie), I will consider posting a sequel if anyone wants it! It was always my original plan to have a story called **Mattie**, but then I decided to do a sort of prequel thing, which turned out to be Before Mattie.

If you read **First Comes Love** (not many people have, or if they did, they didn't review, but it's about basically the whole cast, or at least the important people, and their families), there was always a plan to make a sequel called **Second Comes Marriage**. If anyone would like to read it, I am willing to **make it more current and add in other GH characters that are newer now**.

For any Claudia, Carly, and Sonny fans, I am willing to update **A Shadow of a Memory**, but it will **only be updated on That's Life**.

If you are a fan of **Hope**, **Moving On**, **Lies**, **Take Me out of The Rain**, **Take My Hand**, **Tears From the Heart**, **The Family Life**, or **You Choose**, these stories have barely even started! I will **take requests on what you want updated** and I will try and finish every single one of these!

If you like **The Kids** (story where Sam has like nine kids with different guys and there's some crazy custody battles and all that), I don't know it because I always felt that story never really got reviewed. That was one of my favorites before and I am willing to update it but only on That's Life.

If you read the TL Oneshots **After the Rain** and **You Can Change your Title, But Not Your Story**, you will definitely love this!

So you see, it would really benefit you to go to **That's Life** and just check it out! Who knows, you might even enjoy the story That's Life, which is **my best yet!** For those of you who don't know, it is a story focusing on a new generation of Port Charles characters, meaning practically all of the characters on GH now had children and they are ruling the town! It will focus primarily on Sam and Jason's three teenagers- Emma, Gabe, and Maddie, along with Carly and Jax's kids Courtney and Connor, Maxie and Matt's daughter Chloe J, Claudia and Sonny's kids Zack and Hunter, Sonny and Brenda's daughter Brittany, Robin and Patrick's son Nate, Emily and Nikolas's daughter Paige, and Steve and Olivia's daughter Mia. **I can assure you that if you like at least one character on General Hospital, you will LOVE this story. **It is my favorite one I have ever written, even more than The Right Life or Secrets!

Please go check it out, sign up and make an account, and you will get all the benefits! The website is posted on my profile in case it doesn't work right here, but I'll try it anyway:

** Thats_ ?**

All of the above mentioned stories are on my profile, go **READ AND REVIEW** if you haven't yet! Feel free to message me with any questions or concerns regarding anything that has to do with the That's Life website, or any of my stories! Thank you!


End file.
